Maybe We're Not Meant To Be
by zozo42
Summary: Bonnie's getting married, Damon shows up, not to stop the wedding just to see her. End   Bamon. Hard to summarise. Kind of AU, future-fic. Semi song-fic to "Not Meant To Be" - Story of a Deadman


Maybe We're Not Meant To Be.

_**AN: Just sat and wrote this in like half an hour, I love it when inspiration strikes. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it. **_

**Muse/Soundtrack: Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright, Not Meant to Be - Theory of a Deadman**

_**Diclaimer: Not mine.**_

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry _

_It's never enough to say I care _

_But I'm caught between what you _

_Wanted from me, and knowing _

_If I give that to you _

_I might just disappear. _

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing _

_Oh, it's like _

_One step forward and two steps back _

_No matter what I do you're always mad _

_And I can't change your mind, _

_Oh, it's like _

_Trying to turn around on a one way street _

_I can't give you what you want _

_And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see _

_Maybe we're not meant to be _

He stood in the shadow of a pillar at the back of the church as the ceremony began, his eyes following her every movement as Alaric walked her down the aisle (her father being unable to make it to even his only daughter's wedding).

She was a vision in an elegant strapless white dress that seemed to glow in contrast to her dark skin. The smile that adorned her face as she saw her husband-to-be lit up the church and Damon couldn't help but smile sadly too. He'd made an irreversible mistake and lost her forever. While there was a part of him that regretted it immensely and missed her like he'd lost a part of himself, another part of him felt it was the price he had to pay for his century and a half of merciless and selfish killing. He had _deserved _to lose her because his actions didn't warrant havingsomeone like her in his undead life. Not that he thought this bozo beside the priest deserved her either, but princes were in short supply. Besides he couldn't expect her to not move on with her life.

"How did you manage to step foot inside a church, Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline had appeared beside him in her turquoise bride's maid's dress.

"You managed," he returned, eyes not leaving Bonnie as Ric handed her over to the groom.

"I'm not the devil incarnate."

He ignored her and nodded towards the front of the church. "Shouldn't you be up there performing best friend duties?"

The priest's voice echoed back to them. "Who gives this woman?"

Elena stepped forward and took the flowers from Bonnie, giving her a hug. "I do, she is my sister in all but blood and I wish her all the happiness as she embarks on this new journey."

"I am," Caroline said to him quietly. "Are you coming to the reception?" Before he'd even had a chance to shake his head the blonde continued, "You should. She…she'd want to see you, Damon."

He shook his head. "She doesn't want to see me. Not after what…happened, what I did."

"That was a long time ago, Damon."

"I know." _3 years, 8 months and 2 days ago, to be exact, _he thought wryly_. _

"A lot has changed since then."

"I know," he said again.

"Some things haven't too, you know."

He pulled his eyes away from the bride and groom to eye the blonde vampire next to him. "She's up there getting married Caroline, not much has stayed the same in that regard."

"You don't know that," Caroline said, looking up suddenly as the priest asked for the rings. "I have the rings, I have to go. Come to the reception Damon." With that she darted back to the front of the church and left him alone to wait out the rest of the service.

_It's never enough to say I love you _

_No, it's never enough to say I try _

_It's hard to believe that's there's _

_No way out for you and me _

_And it seems to be, _

_The story of our life _

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing _

_It's like one step forward and two steps back _

_No matter what I do you're always mad _

_And I can't change your mind, oh _

_It's like trying to turn around on a _

_One way street. I can't give _

_You what you want and it's killing me _

_And I, I'm starting to see _

_That maybe we're not meant to be _

So it was because of Caroline that he found himself behind the large marquee at the Lockwood mansion at the wedding reception. His brother appeared around the corner, spotting him.

"I thought you were here," Stefan said as he approached him. "But you said you weren't coming…does Bonnie-?"

Damon shook his head. "I wasn't going to see her, but Caroline said I should come."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Sure, you listen to Caroline but not me when I said she wanted you here, why else would she have gone to all that effort to send you an invitation."

As Stefan spoke Damon looked up and saw Bonnie come around the same corner his brother just had. Stefan followed his brother's gaze and cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, leave you two alone." He walked away, stopping in front of Bonnie and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful," he told her before he left and in the smile Stefan sent Bonnie Damon realised the full extent of the bond that had formed in his absence between his ex-girlfriend and his brother as both had clung to the one who was closest to him.

Bonnie and Damon stood a few meters apart just looking at each other for the first time in more than 3 and a half years.

Damon was the first to break the silence. "He's right, you look amazing."

She blushed and looked away. "Thank you." She moved closer to him until there was only a few feet between them. "I didn't know you were coming, you never replied."

"I wasn't going to," he told her honestly. "I just really decided this morning. Subconsciously I've been moving closer to Mystic Falls ever since I got your invitation in May."

"Were you…were you at the church?"

"Yeah. I spoke to Caroline."

"I didn't see you."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I was hiding up the back."

"Oh." She looked down at where her white dress touched the grass, disappointed. "Well I'm glad you came."

He stayed silent, watching her as she forced a smile and lifted her eyes to stare into his blue orbs. All of a sudden she moved the few steps towards him and launched herself into his arms.

"I've missed you," she murmured, arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his came to rest around her waist.

His eyes closed as his face came to rest against her neck. "I've missed you too."

They stayed with their arms wrapped around each other until the music stopped and the DJ's voice played over the speaker. _"It's time for our beautiful bride to have her special dance."_

Bonnie pulled away and bit her lip as she looked up at him with the doe-eyed expression they both knew he couldn't resist.

He stepped back as he read the question on her face. "Oh, no way, Bonnie. No one's supposed to know I'm here! I just came to see you get married, we weren't even meant to see each other."

"Damon, please."

He sighed and nodded, still unable to deny her anything. He let her take his hand and lead him into the marquee. The collective gasp from those who knew him, and the relationship he and Bonnie had shared, made him smirk. The music started as he slid his arms around her waist and hers wrapped around his neck. They danced together in the centre of the dance floor as the strains of _Hallelujah _sounded from the speakers.

"I picked this song for you," she told him.

He looked at her confused. "Why?"

"You're a part of me Damon, you taught me _so much_. Knowing you changed my life, I can't ever forget that."

"Me too, little witch," he told her, his sincerity surprising her.

"I didn't think you were coming," she continued, "I was going to pick Stefan, he's been the closest I could get to you…"

He closed his eyes as he brought one hand from around his neck to lace their fingers together. "You know, I'll always love you," he murmured.

"I know," she whispered in reply, a stray tear escaping from her eye as she rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Her eyes closed for the rest of the song and as the last strains echoed around them he spun her out, her white dress billowing around her. "I'll see you around," he said once she'd returned to his arms. He pressed a soft lingering kiss to her cheek and walked away, leaving her staring after him.

"I'll see you in a few years, little brother," he said as he passed Stefan on his way out.

Damon turned around one last time at the edge of the marquee and saw Bonnie, Elena and Caroline engaged in a group hug while the rest of the room remained silent, the spell their dance had cast still unbroken.

_There's still time to turn this around _

_Should we be building this up _

_Instead of tearing it down _

_But I keep thinking _

_Maybe it's too late. _

_It's like one step forward _

_And two steps back, _

_No matter what I do _

_You're always mad and I _

_Can't change your mind, oh _

_It's like tryin to turn around _

_On a one way street _

_I can't give you what you want _

_And it's killing me and I, _

_I finally see, _

_Baby we're not meant to be_

Another 2 years passed and Damo was approached by a maid while he sat in the library of his villa in the Tuscan countryside, just outside of Florence. He followed her towards the foyer, stopping at the top of the stairs when he saw his witch staring in awe at the life size replica of da Vinci's _The Last Supper _ hanging on the wall.

_"Go home," _he ordered the maid in Italian. _"Tell everyone to go home."_

Bonnie looked up at the sound of his voice, recognising it even when it spoke his native tongue. Once the maid had disappeared into the kitchen Damon sped down to appear in front of Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, afraid her presence was a dream, the same as he'd dreamt of many times before only to wake up and find it not real.

Her eyes dropped to the floor and she ran a hand through her hair. "It's over with Tyler. He didn't like me using magic." She looked up suddenly, a worried expression on her face. "Is it okay, that I'm here?" she asked hurriedly. "Because I can go…"

"Stay, please." He reached out for her and she moved into his arms, leaning up to kiss him for what felt like the first time. "Stay with me forever."


End file.
